


This Side Of You

by lankyguy



Series: Intermezzo [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Broken Dolls, M/M, Missing Scenes, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyguy/pseuds/lankyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arrow checks in on Roy after the events of s02e03 Broken Dolls. Things happen. Things between two hot men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Side Of You

It’d been a rough night at the club, between consoling Thea after Laurel’s kidnapping, then celebrating her release, all the while trying to divert her away from questioning him why the liquor order was short. 

Roy opened his front door and stepped into his dark apartment. There was something in the air.

“I know you’re there, I can feel it,” Harper said, turning on a lamp.

“Nice,” The vigilante said. “You have some skills.”

“It’s necessary growing up here,” Roy agreed.

“You have some intel?” the Hood stepped out of the shadows.

“Your friend has set up shop in the Heritage Hall clock tower, top floor.”

“Thank you,” the vigilante came close and put a hand to Roy’s chin. Turning Roy’s head to one side, he saw the growing knot. “You’re hurt.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Don’t give me that,” the Hood chastised him.

“Fine. It hurts like hell, okay?” Roy moved away defensively.

“I told you…”

“I know ‘find her but don’t engage.’ It wasn’t intentional, my lead, a girl named Cindy - Sin -rabbited on me and lead me right to her - and I mean right to her. I got ambushed.” 

“I may have to pay her a visit,” the vigilante grunted.

“Be careful,”Roy rubbed the back of his head. “She’s good with that bow staff.”

“I know, she used it to kill someone tonight,” The hood said.

“You going to take her down?” Roy asked.

“Talk to her, take her in only if I have to.”

“She took down a man…” Roy warned.

“A convicted serial killer, out of jail and on the hunt,” the Hood explained. “If I took her in…”

“She would probably get a parade,” Roy sighed.

“Exactly,” the Hood agreed. 

“She”s tough. You might need back-up, I can…”

“I’ll be okay. I just want to talk. You need to put some ice on that bump.”

“I’m fine,” Roy brushed past the vigilante and into the kitchen.

The Hood shook his head in amazement. _This damn kid._

“Let’s talk about your girlfriend,” the vigilante followed Roy through the kitchen and into the bedroom.

“Let’s not,” Roy warned.

“I thought you two were on the outs, when we…”

“We were, it changed,” Roy’s voice was flat, noncommittal.

“Oh.”

“It doesn’t affect _that_.” Roy explained.

“How doesn’t it?” The Hood asked.

“You have another life, outside of being the Hood?”

“The Arrow, I think they’re calling me the Arrow now.”

“I like it, still needs something, though,” Roy said thoughtfully.

“Yes. I have another life,” the Arrow said.

“Do you tell everyone there about this side of you?” the street kid demanded.

“No, but…”

“Do the people in your ear…”

“How do you know about that?” the Arrow asked.

“Do they know about what happened between us?”

“No.”

“Neither do the people in my other life.” Roy moved close now, their lips almost touching. A hand went to the vigilante’s crotch. “That is really why you’re here isn’t it? Not the intel.”

“Uh, of course not,” the Arrow stammered.

Roy unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in a corner. His slacks and shoes quickly followed. He stood before the leather-clad man, completely nude. Roy stood on his toes and gave the Arrow a deep kiss.

The Arrow started to unzip his leather jerkin, but the street tough stopped him

“Leave it on,” Roy stepped backward, turned and lay face down on the bed.

“Jesus,” The hooded man choked. Even in the dim light streaming in from the street, the sight of the curves and flat planes of Roy Harper’s tight, smooth body was mesmerizing.

Two gloved hands grabbed one each of the fleshy mounds of Roy’s ass and pushed them apart. Harper shivered as an insistent tongue opened him up. 

Roy fumbled at the side bureau, dishing out a dollop from a bottle of lube. He dug one slippery finger. then two into his ass, as the archer fumbled with his leather trousers. Finally Roy felt the fat head of a hard cock against his fingers. He reached up for more lubricant and reached behind him, slathering it on the vigilante’s turgid girth.

“Jesus, that’s big. More like a beer can than an arrow.”

“You okay?” the Arrow asked.

“Just … start out slow.”

“Anything you want.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Roy told him. He pushed back as the archer pushed in and gasped as the head popped in. Roy reached behind him with both hands and pulled the cheeks of his ass further apart.

“You are amazing,” The electronic voice of the vigilante chirped as his cock slid in to the root. The Arrow began to nibble at Roy’s shoulder with light kisses. The tender moment was short. Soon he was thrusting and pounding his cock in and out of the younger man’s ass, as Roy bucked back against him.

All too soon the bigger man grunted and fell on top of Roy. His body quaked and shivered, he was spent. They lay like that for a long moment. Finally the vigilante sat up and carefully holding onto the base of the condom and pulled his cock out, making Roy exhale sharply.

The Arrow gingerly turned the younger man over, spread his legs and took cock in his mouth. Roy moaned in response.

“I’m fine,” Roy protested. “You don’t have to…”

The hooded man said nothing as his head bobbed up and down on Roy’s cock. Harper pushed the hood back and put hands on the vigilante’s head. The short cropped hair was vaguely familiar. 

The archer’s mouth did excellent work, and he was soon rewarded, as Roy bucked wildly.

“God,” Roy gasped afterward. “That may have been the best blow job I’ve ever gotten.”

The archer leaned forward and kissed Roy, sharing the younger man’s own spunk with him.

“It’s sweet,” the Arrow said. “You must eat a lot of sugar.”

Roy moaned on the bed as the archer licked his way down the younger man’s body and back to his cock. Roy gasped and pushed the vigilante away.

“Tender head?”

“Always.”

“Good to know,” The archer smiled in the dark, as he bent back to take the boy’s ample heft in his mouth again.

After a few minutes the archer stood. Roy could see the silhouette of the man’s head in the dim light without the hood. Again he was struck by how familiar it was.

“We should stop meeting like this,” The archer grunted.

“I said, don’t lie to me,” Roy grinned drowsily as he began to drift off to sleep. The archer bent down and kissed the young man's forehead before leaving.

_What am I going to do about you?_


End file.
